


Rzym

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Assassin's Creed, Supernatural
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwszy, dosyć krótki tekst na podstawie Assassin's Creed.<br/>Castiel i Gabriel przebywają w Rzymie, pilnując jednej z posiadłości rodziny Auditore. Starszy brat wyciąga młodszego na wspólny wypad do domu publicznego tylko z jednego powodu- brunet ma niedługo ożenić się z młodą, francuską szlachcianką.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rzym

-Nie daj się długo prosić inaczej zaciągnę cię siłą, zrozumiałeś?-Gabriel pociągnął za bufiasty rękaw swojego brata.-Zrób to dla mnie, chociaż raz.

-Nie przystoi nam chodzić do takich miejsc.-Burknął, wracając do swojej książki, którą uprzednio odłożył na drewniany, lekko podniszczony stolik.-Jeżeli chcesz tam iść, proszę, nie zatrzymuję cię.-Dodał, wychylając nos znad grubego, pozłacanego tomiska.

-Bez ciebie nigdzie się nie wybieram.-Odparł tonem obrażonego dziecka i wyrwał mężczyźnie książkę, po czym rzucił ją na sąsiedni, szkarłatny fotel.

-Nie interesują mnie kurtyzany, rozumiesz? Nawet jeżeli byłby to kobiety z Bóg wie jakimi umiejętnościami...-Rozmarzył się na moment.-Nie, Gabrielu. Idź, ale ja mogę postawić tam stopę tylko wtedy, gdy przyjdę po należną naszej rodzinie zapłatę. Nie będę korzystał z ich usług.-Powiedział stanowczo, wstając.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami, rozwiązując najwyżej zawiązany rzemyk swojej jasnej koszuli. Doprawdy nie rozumiał dlaczego Castiel jest taki uparty, gdy chodzi o te sprawy.

-Nie mów mi, że będziesz z tym zwlekał do ślubu. Tak, dobrze wiem, że jeszcze żadna z tamtych dam nie ogrzewała ci łoża.-Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, a moment później zrobił unik przed lecącą w jego stronę poduszką.-A może mój młodszy braciszek zwyczajnie boi się? A może weźmiesz pod pierzynę swój ukochany mieczyk do obrony?-Wyszczerzył się i zrobił kolejny unik, który tam razem nie powiódł się i oberwał poduszką prosto w głowę.

-Niczego się nie boję, a zwłaszcza kobiet.-Warknął Castiel, szykując kolejny poduszkowy pocisk, który niechętnie odłożył na miejsce widząc jak Gabriel rozkłada obronnie ręce.-Nie interesuje mnie stosunek i tak, masz rację, chcę to zrobić dopiero po ślubie z Megane.

-Aleś ty jazgotliwy dzisiaj.-Ocenił go cichym mruknięciem.-Oj, Cassie, nie daj się prosić, jedna noc, tylko jedna.-Podszedł do niego i wystawił palec wskazujący, patrząc na niego ze swoją minką, gdy bardzo czegoś chciał.-Jeżeli się zgodzisz, obiecuję, że nie będę cię już dłużej namawiał. Zrób do dla swojego starszego braciszka.

-Tylko jedna?-Wyjęczał, przekrzywiając od niechcenia głowę.-Ale obiecaj mi, że więcej nie będę o tym słyszał, rozumiesz?-Zmierzył go spojrzeniem pełnym uwagi i chłodnego spokoju. Plan Gabriela w ogóle mu się nie podobał, ale żeby przestał o nim mówić, szatyn musi się zgodzić i spędzić tę noc w burdelu. Najwyżej karze kobiecie głośno jęczeć, by brat pomyślał, że rzeczywiście coś robią. Nie uśmiechało mu się to, gdy nawet nie był żonaty, a jego narzeczona dopiero do niego jechała. Pewnie przyjedzie za kilka dni, w końcu droga z Paryża do Florencji nie jest krótka. Problem w tym, że i oni będą wreszcie musieli Rzym i udać do domu, a podróż również zajmie dwa dni. Castiel chciałby jechać już tej nocy, ale oczywiście Gabriel nie chciał o tym słyszeć, wmawiając mu, że musi pilnować domu publicznego przed jeszcze jeden dzień. Przecież mają tutaj dobrych przyjaciół, którzy dotrzymaliby obowiązków podczas nieobecności Felicie-ich dalekiego kuzyna, który pojechał na południe, by dopilnować swoich terenów. Podobno pałętała się tam jakaś grupka oprychów, którzy atakowali wszystkich chłopów i zabierali cały dobytek.

-Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz.-Gabriel uśmiechnął się szeroko i chwycił swój haftowany, jednorzędowy płaszcz wyszywany złotą nicią i wyciągnął go z pokoju za ramię.-Konie już czekają.

-Konie?-Odparł zaskoczony.-Sądziłem, że pójdziemy pieszo...

-Nie pleć głupstw.-Przerwał mu, wciskając mu w pierś jedyną rzecz, którą zawsze powinni mieć przy sobie.-Zapamiętaj. Zawsze musisz to mieć, łapiesz? Zawsze.

-Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem?-Burknął, zakładając na swoje przedramię ukryte ostrze, dziękując w myślach Leonardowi na udoskonalenie tej broni.

-Jestem starszym bratem, nie dziw się.-Wzruszył ramionami i złapał swój ciemny płaszcz z kapturem. Lepiej żeby nie byli aż tak łatwo rozpoznawalni, zwłaszcza, że Borgiowie ostatnio nie próżnują i wymyślają kolejne sposoby na pozbycie się wpływów rodziny Auditore z Rzymu i z Watykanu.

Castiel tylko pokiwał głową i ruszył do wyjścia w akompaniamencie kolejnych opowieści Gabriela o umiejętnościach tychże kobiet. Oczywiście robił to tylko po to by trochę poddenerwować swojego młodszego braciszka, któremu w ogóle się to nie uśmiechało.  
Wreszcie wyszli na plac, gdzie podbiegło do nich dwóch giermków, pytając czego panowie sobie zażyczą. W takich chwilach Castiel doceniał, że ród posiada tyle bogactwa.  
Już po paru chwilach, usłyszeli stukot kopyt koni prowadzonych przez tych samych chłopców. Kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu i moment później wyjechali przez rzeźbioną bramę dworku na utwardzoną, piaszczystą drogę. Mury miasta znajdowały się jakiś kilometr dalej, przez co szybko minął im czas.  
Brunet westchnął ciężko, poprawiając swój kaptur. Dlaczego zgodził się na to? Teraz już nie było odwrotu. Dobrze znał wszystkie uliczki Rzymu, a ta ewidentnie prowadziła do domu publicznego. Nie trzeba znać jednak całego planu miasta, by to zauważyć. Im byli bliżej, tym więcej pojawiało się pań ubranych w luźne, zwiewne i cienkie suknie, prawie odkrywające wszystkie walory ciała. Przełknął ślinę, gdy jedna z nich uśmiechnęła się do niego, zapraszając go ruchem palca. Odwrócił głowę. Czemu musiała być tak podobna do Megane?

-Braciszku, witaj w krainie dobra i zabawy.-Powiedział wesoło Gabriel, zeskakując ze swojej płowej klaczy, po czym otrzepał niewidzialny kurz ze swojego płaszcza.

Brunet przyjrzał się budynkowi z uwagą. Nie pamiętał ile razy tu był, jednak za każdym razem nie korzystał z usług tylko zbierał należne pieniądze, dlatego też czuł się dziwnie. Powinien iść teraz do Felicie i porozmawiać o przychodach domu.  
Zszedł z konia i pociągnął go w stronę podłużnej belki, do której przywiązywało się zwierzęta, a następnie ruszył za bratem do wejścia. Już teraz wiedział, że to będzie najgorsza noc jego życia. Kurtyzana pewnie za wszelką cenę będzie chciała go zadowolić, a Castiel po prostu nie chciał.

-Rozchmurz się, Cassie.-Pocieszył go Gabriel, klepiąc po ramieniu.-Popatrz ile panienek z miłą chęcią się tobą zajmie i spełni każdy twój rozkaz.-Rozłożył ręce, wskazując na kilkanaście kobiet siedzących na czerwonawych poduszkach i przyglądających im się z uwagą. Każda chciała zarobić pieniądze na dwóch bogatych panach, którzy odwiedzili przybytek.

-Wiesz co o tym sądzę.-Mruknął, idąc wzdłuż korytarza, by zająć ostatni, najbardziej ukryty pokój.

-O nie. My mamy zarezerwowane pokoje na piętrze.-Wskazał palcem na kamienne schody podbite różowozłotym dywanem.-One już czekają.-Mówiąc to, pociągnął Castiela za łokieć i zaprowadził na górę, gdzie postawił przed drzwiami.-No idź.-Szepnął do niego, by chwilę później zniknąć w pokoju obok.

Mężczyzna stał tak jeszcze chwilę, wsłuchując się w obsceniczne dźwięki dochodzące z sąsiedniego pokoju, aż wreszcie zdecydował się na delikatne pchnięcie drewnianych drzwi.  
Pierwsze co zobaczył to wielkie łoże z jasnofioletowym baldachimem, a na nim ślicznie uśmiechającą się młodą dziewczynę. Zdziwił się, że jego brat postawił akurat na nią. Była młoda, pewnie niedoświadczona, a znając upodobania Gabriela, gardził takimi kurtyzanami.

-Dobry wieczór.-Skłonił się lekko, zamykając drzwi.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i bez słowa podeszła do niego, dotykając drobnymi, zgrabnymi palcami grubego, czerwonego płaszcza bruneta. Odpięła srebrną klamrę, a materiał rzuciła na niedaleko stojący fotel. Następnie przylgnęła do niego ciałem, składając kilka pocałunków na jego odsłoniętej, bladej szyi, by szybko rozwiązać rzemyki lnianej, szerokiej koszuli.  
Zadrżał lekko podczas zetknięcia się ciepłych warg z jego chłodną skórą. Spojrzał na dziewczynę z lekkością i pozwolił jej na zdjęcie góry jego ubrań, samemu zajmując się ukrytym ostrzem, tak, że po chwili był już tylko z swoich wysokich butach i spodniach, do których śliczna blondynka zaczęła się dobierać. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że nie powinien tego robić.

-Przepraszam, ale nie.-Szepnął, dotykając jej delikatnych dłoni, po czym ucałował prawą.-Oczywiście zapłacę, ale nie chcę tego robić.-Dodał jeszcze ciszej jakby obawiał się, że Gabriel zaraz wpadnie i wyśmieje jego  _strach_.

-Nie rozumiem, proszę pana.-Odparła zdziwiona dziewczyna, ani na centymetr nie odsuwając się od niego.

-Mam narzeczoną, której nie mogę zdradzić.-Wyznał po przełknięciu śliny.-Proszę cię tylko o to byś wydała parę... dźwięków świadczących o naszym zbliżeniu. Zapłacę podwójnie, proszę tylko o to.

-Tutaj nikt się nie dowie.-Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i pocałowała go w usta.-Ale skoro pan sobie tego życzy.-Skłoniła się przed nim i podała mu jego koszulę, a następnie płaszcz.

-Dziękuję. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.-Również się skłonił, nie przestając myśleć o tym krótkim pocałunku. Faktycznie, tutaj nikt o niczym nie wiedział, ale Castiel tak czy siak nie chciał być nieuczciwy wobec swojej narzeczonej, której przyrzekł wierność.

Założył szybko koszulę i usiadł na skraju łóżka, gdzie dosiadła się do niego dziewczyna. Była naprawdę śliczna. Bystre szare oczy komponowały się z jej jasnymi włosami i liliową, prostą sukienką, którą co chwilę poprawiała. Nie umiał się nadziwić dlaczego taka osoba jak ona pracowała w takim miejscu. Faktycznie, można było tutaj naprawdę dobrze zarobić, ale brunet nie umiał pojąć jak można oddawać swoje ciało dla dóbr materialnych. Gdyby był kobietą, nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zgodziłby się na coś takiego. Przecież tyle bogatych ludzi chciałoby mieć dobrą służkę, a dziewczyna świetnie by się nadawała.   
Nagle poczuł na swoich kolanach niewielki ciężar. Nie spodziewał się, że blondynka usiądzie na nim i będzie się na niego patrzeć.

-Jest pan piękny.-Szepnęła mu do ucha, całując je leniwie.

-A panienka bardzo urodziwa, ale naprawdę nie chcę.-Odparł, odsuwając jej twarz od ucha, uśmiechając się zdawkowo. Wiedział, że dziewczyna chce tylko dobrze wykonać swoje zadanie.

-Więc mogę pana zadowolić, a dopiero później zacząć jęczeć.-Pocałowała go w usta i zsunęła się na klęczki, grzebiąc przy zapięciu spodni mężczyzny.-To naprawdę nic nie znaczy, a pańska narzeczona nigdy się o tym nie dowie.-Wtuliła się w jego krocze.-A wszyscy zachwalają sobie moje umiejętności.-Zachichotała słodko i wsunęła dłoń pod materiał.

-Nie.-Burknął, łapiąc ją za rękę i sadzając znowu na swoich kolanach.-Nie chcę, a zgodzę się jedynie na coś takiego.-Powiedział stanowczo, widząc jej jeszcze większe zdziwienie.-Wierzę, że jesteś niezwykła, ale to nie jest dla mnie. Będę miał ślub i chcę pozostać czysty.-Dotknął uspokajająco jej policzka.

Blondynka pokiwała głową, rozumiejąc i wplotła palce w jego kruczoczarne włosy, wzdychając ciężko. Na tyle Castiel jej jeszcze pozwolił. Nie widział nic złego w kilku pocałunkach, przy przytuleniach, jeżeli nie były one naprawdę niczym złym, czy niemoralnym.

-Wierzę, że uroczystość będzie wspaniała.-Zagruchała cicho, bawiąc się dłuższym kosmykiem.

Brunet uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wyobrażając sobie swój ślub. Katedra przystrojona wszędzie białymi kwiatami, wiszące sztandary i jego Megane. Kobieta była naprawdę piękna. Westchnął cicho. Pamiętał kiedy pierwszy raz ją poznał. Był wtedy razem ze swoim bratem na pewnej uroczystości w Paryżu. Nie pamiętał co to było. Wtedy najważniejsza stała się ona. Zobaczył ją spacerującą po wielkim ogrodzie razem z samą królową-Ludwiką. Długo krążył za nimi, aż wreszcie przyłączył się do rozmowy, w której Megane żałowała, że nie jest w stanie zerwać najwyżej rosnącej na krzewie róży. Obiecał jej wtedy półżartem, że jeżeli zdobędzie dla niej ten kwiat, ona zostanie jego żoną. Wtedy były to jedynie głupie zabawy, ale jednak podarował jej tę różę, a już rok później okazało się, że są dla siebie przeznaczeni. Castiel cieszył się wtedy jak nigdy wcześniej.

-Również mam taką nadzieję.-Szepnął, całując ją w przypudrowany policzek.

Nagle dało się słyszeć ryk jakiegoś mężczyzny. Brunet momentalnie odskoczył, chwycił swoją broń i wybiegł na korytarz, zostawiając wystraszoną nagłym zamieszaniem dziewczynę. Coś ewidentnie się działo, a on musiał sprawdzić co.   
Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, ale tutaj było spokojnie. Moment później z pokoju obok wyleciał Gabriel, również przygotowany do walki. No może niezupełnie. Spodnie miał niezwiązane, podobnie jak koszulę, a wiecznie uczesane włosy, teraz sterczały na różne strony.

-Co to było?-Szepnął dopinając ukryte ostrze.

-Nie mam pojęcia... na litość boską, ubierz porządnie spodnie.-Castiel odwrócił wzrok i nie czekając na brata, ruszył wolnym krokiem w kierunku schodów. Jeżeli nie na piętrze, to pewnie na parterze.

-Masz miecz?-Mruknął blondyn, wyjmując swój z pochwy, którą chwilę później rzucił w kąt. Do walki była mu całkowicie zbędna.

Brunet mruknął coś tylko i pokazał mu swoje ostrze, po czym razem zbiegli na dół.  
Hol był pełen dziewcząt, które ukrywały się przy ścianach, szepcząc coś co chwilę do siebie. Dopiero moment później, brunet spostrzegł wrogo nastawionego mężczyznę, który wymachiwał mieczem przed jedną z kurtyzan, która broniła się przed nim samymi rękami. Bracia spojrzeli tylko na siebie. Wiedzieli co robić w takich chwilach.

-Zostaw ją i odejdź stąd!-Ryknął Gabriel, stając przed nim w szranki.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał na Gabriela z obrzydzeniem i rozpoczął z nim walkę na gołe miecze.  
Tymczasem Castiel wspiął się szybko na potężną kotarę i z niej zeskoczył na niewielki balkon, na którym czekał na dogodny do ataku moment. Takie plany ustalali zanim jeszcze pierwszy raz dostali w dłonie prawdziwą broń, więc tego typu zagrania nie były im obce. Praktycznie od zawsze, brunet zajmował się atakiem z zaskoczenia, a Gabriel męczył przeciwnika.  
Uderzenia stali o stal przedłużały się, a mimo to, przeciwnicy nie przesuwali się ani na metr. Cały czas krążyli po jednym kole, zadając sobie najzwyczajniejsze uderzenia i wykonując normalne uniki, jak podczas treningu. Castiel wielce się temu dziwił, że tak dostojny pan z jakim walczył Gabriel, nie próbował go pokonać, a jedynie bawił się z nim.  
Nagle jednak coś się zmieniło. Przeciwnikowi udało się wybić miecz z ręki blondyna, ale jednak nie podszedł do niego, tylko spojrzał w górę na czatującego skrytobójcę, po czym obrócił się i wybiegł na dwór. W jednym momencie, bracia pobiegli za nim. Nie dadzą mu tak łatwo uciec, zapłaci za swoje czyny!

-Zatrzymaj się!-Warknął Gabriel, wsiadając na konia. Starszy brat zdecydowanie bardziej wolał jazdę niż przemieszkanie się za pomocą skoków jak uczynił do Castiel.

Pomimo krzyku blondyna, mężczyzna nie zatrzymał się i nadal biegł w kierunku bramy wyjazdowej z Rzymu. Tak rozpoczął się pościg. Starszy na koniu, młodszy między dachami i oknami domów. Brunet wiedział jak ważne jest złapanie przeciwnika. Zdawało mu się, że jest to jeden z Borgiów.  
Przemieszczał się szybko, może nawet szybciej niż koń, ale i tak miał jeszcze daleko do uciekającego przeciwnika. Spostrzegł wieżę strażniczą, do której dobiegł w kilka chwil, o mało co nie dopadając uciekiniera, a tym samym budząc kilku strażników, którzy pojęli powagę sytuacji i zaczęli ścigać... Castiela. Przeklęci Borgiowie mieli w mieście mnóstwo swoich ludzi, a widząc asasyna, musieli go złapać. To jednak mijało się z celem. Skrytobójców z Florencji nazywano  _Duchami_.  
Pościg obudził połowę miasta i jeszcze więcej strażników. W pewnym momencie, brunet wyrwał pochodnię jednego z halabardników, przeskakując nad nim i jedną ręką chwytając się wystającej belki. Wystarczyłby jeden niewłaściwy ruch, zły chwyt, a leżałby na ziemi ze złamanym karkiem, otoczony wrogami.  
Gabriel dotrzymywał mu tempa, zabijając po drodze kilku najemników, którzy również mieli ochotę na asasyna. Klacz rżała głośno, krzyki ludzi zagłuszały pojedyncze ryknięcia dowódców, a oni nadal gonili wroga, nie gubiąc go z oczu.

-Castiel! Siano!-Wrzasnął Gabriel, przeskakując koniem nad sporą kupą siana, a moment później wyprzedzając przeciwnika, który odskoczył i uciekłby gdyby nie pochodnia, która trafiła prosto na kupę suchej trawy, tym samym zatrzymując go. Brat miał bardzo dobry pomysł. Castiel zeskoczył na ziemię, uśmiechając się lekko, spod swojego kaptura. Dopiero teraz rozpoznał uciekiniera. Był to sam Alessio Borgia, daleki kuzyn Cesare.

-Nigdy nie uda wam się mnie złapać!-Ryknął Alessio, wyciągając z kieszeni coś na wzór złotej kuli. Przekręcił nią kilka razy, aż pojawiła się na niej cienka, ostro świecąca linia, która powiększała się wraz z ruchem dłoni mężczyzny.

-Oddaj to, a puścimy cię.-Mruknął Gabriel, wyciągając rękę po niezwykły przedmiot.

Alessio zaśmiał się głośno i pobiegł w kierunku jednej ze ścian, po czym złapał się parapetu jedną ręką, w drugiej cały czas trzymając kulę. Castiel ruszył za nim, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek więcej zrobić, dostał w głowę właśnie tym czymś. Przedmiot odbił się od ziemi i potoczył się pod kopyta konia Gabriela. Bracia spojrzeli po sobie, a następnie w górę, jednak tam już nikogo nie było. Brunet szybko złapał się tego samego parapetu, chcąc dogonić go ale ostatnie co pamiętał to krzyk Gabriela i jasne, oślepiające go światło...


End file.
